newpotcofandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Blau Wolf XIII/Membership
Well Membership plans are a big talk around here that's not be completely solved. So I will post my ideas, and you can post your own and I will add them on. After some time, I'll make it a vote on what we should use membership on. Once we have the final product we could also tweek some things that might be what we want. Blau Wolf XIII Captain's Club Deals *1 Year for $90 *6 Months for $60 *3 Months for $30 *1 Month for $10 (Recurs) Ranks *24 Months as Member - Pirate King *18 Months as Member - Pirate Lord *12 Months as Member - Captain *6 Months as Member - First Mate *3 Months as Member - Buccaneer *1 Month as Member - Raider Benefits Weapons *Able to craft anything *Able to loot anything *Able to Master Weapons at Level 45 *Access to all types of weapons Clothing *Able to wear anything *Able to sew and design Clothing Hideout *Able to purchase Luxurious Island Hideouts *Ability to decorate Hideout with purchased things from the catalog Guilds *Able to make a Guild *Make Guild Islands and manage Guild Diplomacy *Able to lend Clans rent a piece of your Guild Island for profit *Able to make a custom Central Guild Bank with smaller Guild Banks, including unlimited space for gold and items Quests *Able to continue playing the Story Quest *Able to take Side-Tasks of a Quest for extra rewards *Able to take additional Quests *Able to make custom mini-Quests for other players Ships *Able to have access to all ships *Customize Ships *Build Custom Designed Ships Friends *Able to have 1,000 Friends *Able to categorize Friends Islands/Areas *Able to access exclusive Islands *Able to sail out of the Caribbean from Level 1 Inventory *Able to store 7 Pages of 13x13 inventories *Able to have Premium Bank Accounts automatically *Able to upgrade to the best Bank Accounts possible *Able to purchase personal banks, earn money from interest, sell Bank Accounts, etc. Skills *Able to upgrade skills with 45 points when mastered *Able to access exclusive Skills *Upgrade Talents to Level 5 Infamy *Able to reach the Officer and High Command ranks in Infamy *Have a x2 Multiplier with Infamy *Command other pirates and earn 20% infamy they earn in battle Dungeons/Special Areas *Able to lead a crew for a Sea Expedition *Able to lead a crew for a Treasure Hunt *Able to lead a crew for a Raid *Access to exclusive areas *Unlimited time to spend in Dungeons Buccaneer Bureau Benefits Weapons *Able to craft Tier 2 items or lower *Able to loot Tier 3 items or lower *Able to Level Weapons until Level 30 *Access to 5 weapon types Clothing *Able to Tier 3 items or lower *Able to craft Tier 2 Clothing or lower Hideout *Able to purchase Island Hideouts *Ability to decorate Island Hideout with preset furniture Guilds *Able to make a Clan up to 50 players *Make Clan Forts on rented land from a Guild Island and manage Clan Diplomacy *Able to have one Custom Clan Bank with a storage of 1,000,000 gold, 500,000 items Quests *Able to continue playing and complete the Main Story Quest *Able to take Side-Tasks of a Quest for extra rewards Ships *Able to access of Tier 2 ships, and all Ship classes *Customize Ships Friends *Able to have 750 Friends *Able to categorize Friends Islands/Areas *Able to sail out of the Caribbean from Level 10 Inventory *Able to store 5 Pages of 10x10 inventories *Able to have Preferred Bank Accounts automatically *Able to upgrade to a Premium Bank Account Skills *Able to upgrade skills with 30 points when mastered *Upgrade Talents to Level 4 Infamy *Able to reach the Advanced and Officer ranks in Infamy *Have a x1.5 Multiplier with Infamy *Command other pirates and earn 10% infamy they earn in battle Dungeons/Special Areas *Able to lead a crew for a Sea Expedition *Able to join a crew for a Treasure Hunt *Able to join a crew for a Raid *Play through 10 Dungeons or 90 minutes of time Basic Access Benefits Weapons *Able to craft Tier 1 items *Able to loot Tier 2 items and lower *Able to level weapons to level 15 *Able to have Sword, Pistol, Voodoo Doll weapons Clothing *Able to wear Tier 1 clothing Hideout *Able to purchase basic Island Shacks *Ability to decorate Hideout with preset Basic Access furniture Guilds *Able to make a Clan of people up to 15 players Quests *Able to play the main Story Quest halfway *Able to take Daily Quests given out by NPC's *Able to play custom mini-Quests made by Players Ships *Able to have access to Tier 1 Sloop, Galleon, and Frigates Friends *Able to have 500 Friends Islands/Areas *Able to access basic islands *Able to sail out of the Caribbean at Level 15 Inventory *Able to store 3 Pages of 5x5 inventories *Able to purchase a Basic Bank Account *Able to purchase Bank Accounts from players, also take loans or deposit gold into them also Skills *Able to upgrade skills with 15 points when mastered *Upgrade Talents to Level 3 Infamy *Able to reach Basic and Advanced ranks in Infamy Dungeons/Special Areas *Able to join a crew for a Sea Expedition *Able to join a crew for a Treasure Hunt *Play 5 Dungeons a week or for 60 minutes Category:Blog posts